His Royals Wish
by Tsubaki Kurotsuki
Summary: The prince always gets what he wants - sooner or later, but that changes quickly after a new Illusionist arrived.
1. First: Arrival

**A/N: I dont own KHR... only the storyline. M - rated for later chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day one:<br>**"VOOOOOI! Come out, trash! We have a new member!" Squalo screamed and the prince reluctantly got out of his room to welcome his new partner.

As he entered the living room, his eyes widened, although nobody could see that because of his bangs. The younger one standing beside Squalo had emerald eyes – perfectly matching his hair, pale skin, a petit body and an emotionless face, staring back at him. Varia's Storm Guardian couldn't help himself but think that this – obviously – younger male was hot. _Damn_ hot.

Bel's thoughts got interrupted as the Gaylord entered the room and squeaked, swaying with his hip as gay as he was. "KAWAII!~" He shouted and tried to hug and squeeze the young Illusionist, who backed away right away. Squalo scowled at Lussuria's reaction and the prince just snickered.

_Weird. Totally weird… just look at his haircut and _shudder_ kawaii? ...The Gaylord, huh? _Fran thought as he observed Lussuria. _Shishi… shi? That's even creepier. Don't even mention that tiara and his bangs. How the hell can he see anything with that? _What he thought of Squalo wasn't much better either. The long-haired, idiotic and loud commander who seemed to get annoyed easily.

"My name's Fran. I am Mammon's replacement." The Illusionist stated monotone – when he realized, that someone was staring at him all the time he added in his usual tone "Fell for me, Senpai?" Another squeal could be heard and the Gaylord started with his usual gay-ness, nobody really wanted to know, so they just ignored the voice and someone seemed to get hit, since the voice died and Lussuria passed out.

_Thump… was his heart beating faster than usual?  
><em>  
>Bel couldn't tell, but he was definitely not pleased as he realized, that he – indeed – stared at the frog (whenever the prince decided to call Fran like that) the whole time and stabbed his Kouhai. "Ushishishi… who would ever fall for some peasant like you?" he replied with his Cheshire-cat-grin and moved closer to the younger male.<p>

"Ow… what was that for stupid, fake prince?" Fran cried out in monotone – his face not showing any sign of pain.

"Voi! Be nice to each other! After all you have to work together starting today!" The commander shouted and was about to leave for the boss, to report him that Mammon's replacement had already arrived. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Belphegor, Fran and the passed out Lussuria alone.

_Damn. He is definitely interested in that kid. _The silverette thought as he entered the long hallway.

"For calling me a fake prince, un-cute Kouhai!" Bel laughed while the younger one took the un-bloodied knife, bent and threw it carelessly on the floor, gaining another stab.

"Stop it, Senpai. It hurts!" The Illusionist complained emotion-less, about to throw the knife away - again.

_Stab._

"Call me prince!" Belphegor ordered and pissed, that his beautiful knives were threatened like this, but Fran simply ignored it.

"I am _not _going to obey some freak like you." Again damaging the knife and throwing it on the floor, as he realized that this person was insane and stupid as well, calling himself prince and randomly stabbing people.

Also he wondered when the Gaylord would wake up again to show him his room; he was exhausted from his long trip. The younger one refused to ask his Senpai, not even sure if he would get an answer.

Bel for his part got interested in Fran. He was incredibly handsome and his emotion-less face was somehow appealing too. In addition, his knives don't seem to harm the Illusionist at all – much to the prince's surprise.

"Ushishishi… the prince will get you for this one, Froggy~" was the only thing Fran got as an answer and another creepy grin of the older male. Before he could say anything, suddenly Varia's Sun Guardian woke up and said happily "Come on, Fran-chan~ I will show you to your room!" squealed again and dragged the new member with him, who reluctantly followed. As the royalty was left alone, he let himself lazily fall on the couch and switched on the TV, thinking about _his _new Kouhai.

"You know, Fran-chan. You and Bel-chan-" The Gaylord started while they were going to Fran's room. The Illusionist didn't even pay attention and explored Varia HQ as they went through the tall and long hallways, when he remembered why he got here.

_"Just bear with it for a while, okay, Fran?" His master asked and the smaller one just nodded silently. _

_Sigh. "Your partner will be Prince the Ripper. The rumors say that he is a genius in combat, so it will be a perfect match." The blue-haired male kept on talking and the only thing, Fran could think of was, that he won't see _him _again so soon. Mukuro had to take care of something Fran didn't know yet, and he was too worried to let his 'little one' alone in this world – as if he was still a kid – and decided to drop him by the Varia. They were lacking an excellent Illusionist anyway._

His flashback got interrupted as Lussuria stopped in front of a door, smiling, saying something Fran didn't catch and didn't even bother to understand and went off humming.

And here he was, at his new _home_.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! What the hell, STUPID Boss?" Someone shouted and Fran was fully awake now – not even remembering, when he fell asleep.

_BANG._

_SHOUT._

_Sigh._

The younger one wondered if he would ever get used to it. The noisy shark-commander, creepy maniac-_prince_, Gaylord and the other two men he didn't even have the chance to meet yet.

Fran decided to check who was fighting with the silverette and what the occasion was. Still sleepy he got up from his bed and nearly stepped over a bird. The Illusionist was somehow relieved that he stopped before the – seemly – asleep bird.

_Wait… why is a yellow, fluffy bird in my room anyway? _He wondered but dropped the thought after another crash and ran out of his room – straight into the living room, where the noise came from.

"What did idiotic-commander do this ti-" Fran got cut off by himself as he had to dodge a flying whisky glass.

"VOOOOOI! WHAT IS IT THIS TIME, XANXUS!" Squalo yelled, glaring at the said man.

"You brought me the wrong whisky, trash!" Xanxus answered and glared back at the silverette angrily, not even noticing that a new face joined them.

"Ushishishi…" came from the corner and Fran wasn't surprised at all, who was sitting there – princely – on a couch. His hands behind his head, a wide grin on his face, obviously amused by this little fight by these older males. The Mist Guardian was about to insult his Senpai again when he suddenly felt a dark, murderous aura from the door behind him.

"BOSS! I found the right one!~" An even creepier-looking black haired male encountered with a whisky bottle in his hands, totally ignoring Fran, and ran towards Xanxus – the dark aura never left his side -. The said male turned around to see his Lightning Guardian. "Took you long enough, trash!" He just answered, still glaring.

"VOOOOOI! Don't be so full of yourself, XANXUS!" And again you could hear Squalo shout, with his sword pointing at his boss and Fran just decided to accompany the 'prince', since he seemed to be the most normal one at the moment. "Senpai~ who is that?" He asked and obviously meant Levi-A-Than. "Shishishi~ Boss' slave" Belphegor answered and laughed, followed by Squalo and a glare from the so-called slave.

Fran didn't understand it right away, but as he thought about his first impression of Levi, it was certain what his Senpai wanted to say with that. And so the newest member got to know the whole Varia, although not very pleased at first.

* * *

><p><strong>The first mission:<strong>

"Oi Froggy, we've got a mission, shishishi.~ Hurry up will ya?" Bel kindly knocked at the said man's door and walked away right after, not even waiting for an answer and grinning like a kid.

_Sigh._

It hasn't been one week yet and Fran already had to go on a mission and unluckily, it was one of these _special _days.

Reluctantly the emerald haired male got up from his bed – it was around noon - and put on his new hat. It was a 'present' from his Senpai and it really looked similar to a frog. Fran didn't dare to take it off, when the prince was somewhere nearby, since the weird knives would stab his head instead and that wasn't really pleasant.  
>Another sigh escaped his mouth as he thought of his weird, twisted partner and that on this special day.<br>_  
>Does it has to be today?<em> Fran hoped that things would go well and that this mission was over before _that _could start.

The Illusionist went straight outside the HQ and saw Belphegor in his usual Varia uniform, leaning against a wall, waiting for him. "Senpai~ we can go now… who is the lucky one?" The prince only ushishishi'ed and answered "Some peasants" and they were off into the deep forest, that seemed to be darker than usual.

"Senpaaai~" Fran cried. "Shishishi… what is it, un-cute Kouhai?"

_Dodge._

"You never told me that we had to kill a whole mafia." The two Varia assassins were surrounded by more than 30 men. The younger male opened his Box Weapon for the first time to block another attack.

"Ushishishi~ the prince didn't see any need in this information." Belphegors storm mink was already out of his Box and immediately jumped from one enemy to the other, burning them down. "That's a creepy pineapple you have there" he commented on Fran's doll-likely box 'weapon'. It showed a blue pineapple – Rokudo Mukuro.

_Why does he have a 'weapon' like that? ...and why do I care anyway?_

Fran was bad at offense and that's why he had such a Box Weapon – a doll that could dodge almost everything. Even the Illusionist himself didn't know why it showed Mukuro, but he was totally amused by the sight of his master-likely doll cry out in pain. Before Fran could complain, one after another enemy fell on the ground and the prince laughed creepily as his mink returned.

_…that idiotic Senpai wiped out all the enemies, huh? …he's indeed not bad – but far away from a genius. _Fran thought and closed his Box again. "Oh! Souka! The 'prince' forgot it."

_Stab._

"Watch your tongue, Froggy. Now comes the big prey." Belphegor said as a tough-looking man was in front of them – supposedly the boss – and the prince was quick enough to dodge an attack as he backed away.

_Red hair, scars, black eyes and a creepy smile…I wonder whom he reminds me of… is that…pink nail varnish? _Fran mentally frowned._ I never thought that there would be someone even gayer than Varia's Gaylord. _He thought as he observed the little fight between his Senpai and… well, whatever his name was. He clapped his hand boringly and said sarcastically "Good job in dodging, Senpai~"

_Stab._

"Shishishi~ be careful that I don't slice you up first, Froggy~" the prince warned and dozens of knives appeared in shiny storm flames, ready to hit their target anytime.

"Wrong target, stupid fake-prince!~" Fran complained monotonously and pointed at the weird-looking boss, who seemed to get impatient.

"Are ya guys finished already?" He shouted and glared at Belphegor, before the prince could answer his Kouhai. "Ushishishi~ this peasant wants to die." He just said and sent his knives flying – just as his mink.

_Dodge. _

"Oh!~ Bel-Senpai, you missed it!" Fran reported in his usual voice – not even caring to help out.

_Slice._

Slightly, the prince's arm got sliced up by the enemy's spear and an insanely wide grin appeared on his face. _Blood _was the only word besides his laugh you could hear and Prince the Ripper went on a rampage. It took him mere seconds to finish off his enemy. The young Illusionist watched in amazement – the first time, where he really thought that Belphegor was a genius.

_Gulp._

Fran's eyes grew wide as his Senpai – or should he say Prince the Ripper? – was going insane as he saw his own 'royal' blood and was already slicing up the enemy, stabbing the corpse again and again. The young Illusionist felt disgusted as he saw all the blood and the damaged body, sliced up – as he remembered something problematic.

_"VOOOOOOOOI! This kid tends to go on a rampage quickly after seeing his own fuckin' blood! If that happens be sure to hold him back or we have to pay for his mess again! And I don't care _how _you do it!"_

Annoyed by the fact, that he had to stop this killing machine and clueless, however he should manage that, Prince the Ripper was about to rip off vital parts of the – now fully sliced up - body; covered in blood and laughing as insane as he was.

Fran couldn't help himself but to shudder at this sight. It wasn't scary – it was incredibly insane and horrid. That's when he finally thought of something – he wasn't sure if it would work – but it was the only thing he could do at the moment.

_Froze._

The whole surrounding was covered with an illusion of ice – and it seemed to be cold - cold enough for the prince to cool down and he was freezing. The damaged 'body' disappeared within the illusion and Fran was relieved that it worked, as he saw his Senpai staring at him.

"Bel-Senpai, let's go back now, shall we?" He said in a monotone voice and stared back at blonde. "Ushishishi. Sure~" and with that said, the prince went off, followed by Fran.

Back at Varia HQ, Fran immediately went back to his room, ignoring the shouting Squalo and slammed his door shut, letting himself fall on his bed.

_Fuck, its kicking in… damn that idiotic fake-prince!_

Fran mentally cursed and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

As for the rest of Varia, they were kind of confused since the Illusionist hardly did anything on the mission nor did the prince do something wrong. Indeed, he lost himself again and sliced up the body of their enemy, but it wasn't really that bad, was it? So, out of curiosity Belphegor decided to peek in Fran's room. As for the others, they couldn't care less so they went back to do their own work.

Happily the prince approached his Kouhai's bedroom and was surprised that the door wasn't locked. _Ushishishi… how careless of him. _He thought and didn't bother to knock and let himself in. Although there wasn't something special, the prince was stunned. The Illusionist was lying on his back, the blanket only covering half of his body. The sun was shining and you could see his long eyelashes and his ever so emotionless face was peacefully asleep. Since the hat fell off, you could see his emerald hair, which was in contrast to his pale skin. All in all Fran was breathtaking – at least for the prince – and for some seconds, he didn't know what he was doing. Belphegor wanted to hug this body in front of him and unconsciously he moved closer, not noticing that he was about to claim those slightly parted lips.

_What the hell am I thinking?_ He backed away again and just noticed that something was off. As the prince leaned closer again, he noticed that Fran's breathe came out in tiny gasps. Not certain what the occasion was, he just decided to wake the Illusionist up. "Oi, Froggy…" He started and poked his Kouhai, who sleepily opened his eyes and was surprised due to the closeness to the older male. Fran sat up immediately and pushed his Senpai away. "What were you doing, idiotic Senpai?"

_Pain._

_Shit. It hurts. _The Illusionist couldn't help himself but fall back on his bed again. His head, throat – everything was annoying him. He hated it, especially when he knew that it wasn't just a random disease – it was one of those_ special_ days. Something that he already had when he was a child; luckily it got much better as the time passed by, but still – it occurred every once in a while. Nobody could tell what exactly it was, from where he got it and of course – how to cure it. The doctors made it sound like something special – but in Fran's opinion, it was just bad luck. Since he seemed to be the only lucky one he called it the 'Bloody-disease', because it always starts with small things such as headache, sore throat etc. and then he would even cough blood, not being able to think properly. Normally, everyone would say that it was the flu or something likely… but no, since he never gets a fever or something similar. Sometimes, it gets even worse and he sleeps for who-knows-how-many hours, looking just as pale as a corpse.

First Belphegor thought that everything was fine, since his Kouhai insulted him as always, in his monotone voice, but as he immediately fell back, the prince knew that something wasn't right. "Shishishi~ did the Froggy catch a cold? How pathetic." Fran would have frowned at that comment, but he just chose to tell him the truth and made it as short as possible.

After that, the older male couldn't care less and walked off, since it seemed to be something 'normal' and as a prince, he had better things to do than to look after a peasant. As for Fran, he was relieved that his Senpai left him, since he felt so weak every time he was in this state and luckily, it only lasts for one whole day. As the cough kicked in, the Illusionist felt like his throat was being torn apart, his lungs burning like hell. As red liquid leaked out, he wished he could just fall asleep again.

Squalo was pissed and normally, Xanxus would be the occasion, but this time it was kind of Fran's fault. It was the first time that he felt something like that – jealousy… maybe even hatred?

The shark couldn't tell, the only thing he knew was, that he didn't like what he saw at all; the usually selfish prince was preparing tea. Although it wasn't difficult to boil water etc. – it was the first time Squalo saw him doing _any_thing for _any_one at all. "Voi! What the hell are you doing, trash?" He shouted as he entered the kitchen and the prince greeted him with his usual snicker. "It's for the stupid, un-cute Kouhai~" He replied and left a surprised and confused shark alone.

_Since when does_ he_ care for anyone? And why is it that brat? Damn.  
><em>  
>Actually, Belphegor would never do anything for a peasant like Fran, but since the prince didn't want to owe him something he just decided to make tea for the frog. Since he managed to get Prince the Ripper back to his normal self and maybe he was even a little bit worried about the younger male. He didn't really know what the actual reason was, but he did it nonetheless.<p>

As always the prince didn't even care to knock and let himself in, noticing, that his Kouhai was sleeping again; his pillow tinted with blood. Although he heard about his 'Bloody-disease', he didn't like the sight and surprisingly, his blood-obsession didn't show either. Belphegor put the tea down on the table beside Fran's bed and sat down on the floor, watching his sleeping face again.  
>Although it was even paler than usual it was still flawless and the blonde decided to leave the younger one, before doing something – unwanted – again.<p>

On the way back to his room he couldn't stop thinking about his Kouhai, thus he didn't notice Squalo at all. "VOI! Bel, what are you dazing off for?" The prince flinched slightly at this sudden, loud voice and snapped out of his thought. "Ushishishi~ the prince just thought of the pathetic frog."

_Again this brat. _The silverette thought, somehow pissed and then he did something that surprised both of them. _He pressed – or rather slammed – the younger male against the wall and kissed him.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry<strong>** for any mistakes/OOC-ness... and more to his disease, Box weapon etc. later ^^ Well, hope you enjoyed it! **_  
><em>


	2. Second: Misunderstandings

**A/N:  
>Errm...first, I'm apologizing for the <em>really <em>late update!**

**But yeah, I'm continuing this FanFic! ='D**

**And also I've got a Beta Reader: xRynnX!**

**I'm happy to have someone who's willing to correct my mistakes and stuff! owo Thank you, again! xD**

**Like always: I do not own KHR! nor the Characters!**

* * *

><p><strong>Misunderstandings<strong>

_CLICK._

The door to Fran's room just closed and he woke up slowly. Luckily, his disease got much better; at least his headache was gone now. As he sat up sleepily, he noticed the cup of tea on his table and wondered who would have brought him that. _"Maybe Lussuria...? He seems to be something like Varia's mother." _Although it was nice of him, Fran wasn't sure if he really appreciated it that Varia's Gaylord entered his room while he was asleep. Who knows what he could have done to the tealette?

Since his throat was still killing him, he just decided to drink the tea, which was - luckily - still warm. The young Illusionist decided to look for something to eat, since his last meal was yesterday – and he was starving. Lazily Fran got up from his bed and wondered why this little, yellow fluffy bird was lying there again. Staring at it, he decided to poke it and was actually surprised as it suddenly woke up and sang a song. _"Are birds supposed to… sing?" _He asked himself while listening to the Namimori Middle School hymn. As Hibird finished singing, he stared back at Fran who really had the urge to talk to a bird, but decided against it since he didn't think that a bird could answer him anyway. Not even this one. So he just opened the window for Hibird to fly back to its owner. Staring at the back of the flying bird for a while, which started calling out for 'Hibari' all the time, Fran closed the window again and took the cup of tea; making his way to the kitchen.

Slammed against a wall – certain lips crashed on his own and two gazes full of confusion. That was indeed something Belphegor had never expected. It took both a while to recover from the shock and the younger one pushed away the silverette. "What was that for, you peasant?" He said through gritted teeth and glared at Squalo.

_Drop._ _Crash._

_"Okay. I always knew that they were weird and totally insane, but… not like _that_!" _Fran thought, not even noticing that he dropped the tea-cup.

Before Squalo could say anything, he stared at the Illusionist, mentally swearing and was there even embarrassment?

Belphegor didn't know how to explain it - neither did Squalo and Fran wasn't sure if his eyes had betrayed him. _"Shit... the Frog saw us! And I didn't even get an answer from this peasant... shishishi... __**damn it**__," _the Prince thought and he was kind of irritated; it's not like he liked the young Illusionist nor did they have any relationship, but what was this feeling? Squalo, for his part, didn't know what was right or wrong anymore. Furthermore, he didn't even know why he kissed Belphegor - was he really in love with him? Oddly enough, the big hallways of Varia HQ seemed to be unbearable big and for their relish, too quiet. Nobody seemed to care about the heavy atmosphere and they kept on staring at each other in disbelief - everyone caught up in his own thought, until Fran decided to speak.

"Senpai, I never knew that you are like Lussuria." Finally broken through the awkward silence, Squalo, out of all three was the most confused one.

_Stab._

"Shishishi… I am not, Frog." A soft 'ow' could be heard and back again was this damn silence. It seemed like hours, but every normal human being knew that it has only been mere seconds, when - all of a sudden - the shark finally gave in.

"Voi! Damn, there is no way in hell that I would love some weird, blood-obsessed Freak like you!"

_Shit._

Now he did it. Squalo said something that hurt his pride more than _any_thing else - and that even in front of Fran. The younger ones didn't know if they could trust their ears. Did the swordsman really confess to Bel indirectly?  
>"Ah, so the idiotic-shark commander is actually the Pedophile here. And I always thought that there wasn't anyone who could possibly like Bel-Senpai." Fran commented and clapped his hands ironically. "It seems like that you are still loved, Senpai. I'm so happy for you." He added in his usual sarcastic yet monotone voice, gaining another stab from Prince the Ripper. "Ushishishi... the Prince isn't gay nor would he ever like some peasants, but of course, everyone loves the Prince~" With that said, Fran oh'ed and Belphegor was about to leave this little group when Squalo suddenly - much to Bel's surprise - shouted.<p>

"VOOI! You like this brat, don't you!"

_Twitch._

What? He, a Prince, ought to like some peasants like the Frog?

**Never.**

But instead of a reply or a denial, he just walked off - leaving a confused Frog and depressed shark behind. Not giving a damn about Fran, Squalo left too, and the emerald boy needed some time to shake off this thought. There was no way in bloody hell that his Senpai could fall for him, right? After all, everything the _Prince _loved, was -insanely cruel - killing and therefore _blood_. As he got too much weird information today, the Illusionist just decided to go to bed again; his headache was back.

Although you couldn't sense nor notice anything, Squalo was actually hurt. Not that he really_ loved _Belphegor – no, how could he? Or at least he hoped he didn't, since the chance of a happy end was really low; the blonde Prince was already affected by somebody else, although he would never admit or even notice it.

As the silverette walked through Varia HQ, he stopped in front a certain door; which he never thought he would _ever_ enter again. Was he really so depressed that he needed to talk to _him_? Oh well, he couldn't think properly anymore so the shark just barked in – and immediately regretted that he did so.

"VOOI-"

"Ah-!"

_BANG!_

After getting terrified for the rest of his life, Squalo instantly slammed the door shut. Inside Lussuria's room, the Varia's Sun Guardian was making out with a random guy and that really wasn't a pleasant sight. Shuddering and trying really hard to forget this picture in his mind, he walked off to his own room. Letting himself fall on his bed, thinking about what the hell he said to Belphegor.

Said man was taking a walk – or rather he was going on a killing spree again. The Prince needed some time to think about everything. As he walked through the darkening forest calmly, he thought about these annoying words from Squalo again. Actually he found it quite ridiculous, a Prince – like him, isn't supposed to truly love somebody. He never loved someone. Never will and **never wanted to**. For him, a royalty, feelings like love was just a great waste of time, but at the same time an amusing and entertaining game if you got the right victim. Yes, for Belphegor, it was nothing but a lovely game. If you found a nice girl, make her fall in love with you - if she doesn't already -, play with her, and then just break her heart. After that you could choose what to do next: See her dying little by little inside or be 'nice' and kill her right after.

It wasn't something abnormal for the blonde; he already did it many times and enjoyed their screams and desperate tries to 'win' back his heart. A small, creepy, and amused grin appeared on the said male's face as he remembered his last girlfriend. The face of a beautiful brunette with mesmerizing ice-blue eyes flashed through his mind. Her lips were soft pink and as always, she wore her beloved necklace which showed a little, metal bird. It was a present or something...Belphegor couldn't really remember anymore - no, it's not because he had a bad memory, but more likely that he didn't even pay attention when that girl was talking to him.

As he walked inside the forest further; the assassin suddenly heard noises and his grin got even wider. "Shishishi~ weak peasants." The Prince mumbled and within mere seconds, he was surrounded by enemies from another mafia. Varia's Storm Guardian released his Box weapon and his mink immediately appeared and sat on his shoulder; two identical grins appeared on their faces.

The Death Waltz could start.

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock.<em>

Two gentle knocks could be heard and surprisingly, it even startled Squalo. "VOOOOOOOOOOI! WHO THE HELL IS THERE?" The silverette yelled, annoyed and pissed by the fact that he got frightened because of something as ridiculous as that. Without any further questions or a reply, Lussuria - now fully dressed, much to Squalo's approval - walked into the big, yet cold room playfully. "Squ-chan, sorry for earlier~!" He said and an amused snicker could be heard - he was, obviously, amused that the shark caught him while he was making out.

As soon as Squalo recognized Lussuria, he growled - he was the least person he wanted to see now...well, maybe the penultimate - there was still someone else; someone, who just rejected him cold-hearted a few minutes ago. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" The silverette really wasn't in the mood talking about his problems right now. After everything he experienced and saw today, he felt sick. Mentally. Especially because of the latter one. On the other hand, of course, he would be happy to cease his pain in any way possible. Everything was fine as long as he didn't have to be hurt even more. And most of all - not like last time. His face got all pale as Squalo remembered what happened last time, when he confessed to somebody. Something that he'll never do again - or at least that's what he swore to himself - and yet he did it again. Now his face was fully buried into his pillow as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Aww, don't be like that, Squ-chaaan, you know that it's not my fault for whatever happened." The other male said happily, obviously uninformed about what really happened to his commander. As he kept on talking about nonsense, Lussuria slowly made his way to Squalo's bed and sat on the grey polygonal floor just beside it.  
>"and don't act like you haven't seen or experienced something similar~" The older one said and put his index-finger on his lips, making it look like he was thinking.<br>"...after all you did have Sex with B-" His sentence got interrupted by the other male who abruptly sat up and pointed his sword at Lussuria.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Squalo threatened - he didn't want to be reminded of his past experience. The first time where the sword emperor really felt weak was the time right after he confessed for the first time and thought that his feelings are being returned. The said person didn't really show any emotions nor sign that he somehow approved of the silverette, it was rather the opposite.

To his annoyance, Lussuria didn't seem to be startled nor surprised by his reaction at all, he supposedly already knew what was coming. After all he was the one who comforted the lonely shark after his break down. And to make things even worse, the boxer even smiled, it wasn't a cheeky smile, but more like one a mother would give her son after something bad happened to him. "It's okay, Squ-chan~ I'm sure _he_'ll understand you one day." He said gently and looked at his comrade. If it wasn't for himself nor the fact that he had to experience similar things, he wouldn't really care about Squalo and his love-life like that. Also, the flamboyant man really wanted to help Squalo, since he hardly showed what he was really thinking and he was just too stupid to make things right and thus made Lussuria feel like a mother even more.

The silverette could have killed him. Literally. But of course, he didn't - he didn't want to be scolded by Xanxus nor clean up all the mess he would've done later. So he just kept his mouth shut and reluctantly thought of his first love, which couldn't be called one at all, since he wasn't sure if he really loved that person or not. It has been a hard time and there weren't many living things nearby. Nobody else besides that person to stay with Squalo and nobody else besides him opened the swordsman's eyes to show him how lonely he's actually been.

_Another scream could be heard as he sliced up his enemies one by one, his gorgeous hair floating behind him like some accessories. The male didn't even notice the faces of the - soon, dead - men he killed and actually he even enjoyed it. Not that it was something special nor did he have any grudge against these people, but it just felt good to kill and show his talents however and as much as he wanted. Damn his other _comrades_ to be such lazy asses who wouldn't move one inch. Although, on the other hand, he was happy - he didn't have to tell other people what to do nor even take care of fuckin' kids. _ _His thoughts - although he wasn't really thinking, he was more like a killing machine - got interrupted as he heard shots. Gun shots. Immediately he scowled, he knew quite well whose gun it was and what it meant. Why was he here? Why wasn't he, like all of the other people, staying at HQ and being a lazy ass?_

_Now Squalo had another mission: To not be shot by his own boss by accident. _ _"VOOOI! GET THE FUCK OFF, XANXUS! THAT'S MY MISSION!" He yelled by annoyance to which the said male just smirked and killed all the, now scared and begging, enemies in an instant._ _"Come back, scum. We need to talk." His boss ordered him and not given any chance to be surprised by Xanxus' power, although Squalo already knew that he was really strong, the silverette just got dragged back to Varia HQ._

_Until then, Squalo didn't even notice that he was actually...lonely. No, he would never admit it, not even if he had to die. His pride wouldn't allow him to admit such weakness. For him, the shark, there wasn't anything more important than getting stronger and improve his sword-skills. He has always been fighting and training alone, happily, and accomplished his missions perfectly. _

_Yes, that's what he thought up 'till now and he didn't see the reason why he should change that. Of course, he had respect and...maybe even pity for the man in front of him, but that was also a thing he wouldn't talk about. Squalo wasn't the man to show his feelings nor did he recognize them by himself - he was just too dense._

_On his usual chair in the usual, dark room, there sat Xanxus, a wine-glass filled with whisky decorating his hand and an annoyed yet amused grin appeared on his face. The room wasn't too big - he didn't really need such a large room as his office, he hardly did any work anyway - and it contained a couch vis-a-vis of the table where papers of work lay, waiting to be done by one of these assassins._

_How many times did Squalo cross this room already? He couldn't really remember that since he's been in the Varia for a long time now and as Xanxus' right hand man, he had more work to do than the other members._ _Sitting on the black couch and looking at his boss annoyed, he wondered what was that important that he even had to be dragged back from his last mission. The black haired's grin widened as he observed the silverette and soon a snicker filled the whole room._

Squalo twitched slightly, he didn't want to think of the rest, and he was quite surprised that Lussuria didn't already squirm flamboyantly or spoil him with gay jokes. Instead, the older male just sat there quietly and if the silverette could've seen his eyes, he was sure that Lussuria somehow knew what he was recalling. A sigh escaped his mouth, like a sign that he gave up, and then he turned around, his face facing the wall instead of the male sitting on the other side on the floor. "What do you want?" He asked stupidly.

"Aw, Squ-chan~ You're going to tell me, right? What happened? Did you finally tell Bel-chan what you felt of him? What happened after that?" Many more questions were thrown at the said man and he got annoyed, again. "VOOOOOI! Shut your mouth, Lussuria!" He shouted yet again, still not looking or moving an inch.

"Oh...I see." The boxer said and without Squalo admitting it, he already knew what had happened. Certainly he felt like hugging him - also for his own good, the silverette was kind of hot, after all. Although he wasn't quite his type of man, the younger one was quite...gorgeous.

And like a magic spell, the swordsman just started talking, telling Lussuria about everything what happened and how embarrassed he was.

"Ohohoho~ how mean of Bel-chan." He just commented and wasn't sure how to cheer up Squalo again. Last time had been bad enough, but this time it seemed to be worse since he still didn't get over his_ Ex_. "But you know, if you really want someone that loves you, I'm always here for you~" Lussuria added and got up again, making his way towards the lying man. With that, Squalo jumped off his bed and pointed his sword towards the older male again, looking all furious.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU FUCKIN' GAYLORD! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed again and really felt like beating him up for good. Squalo was kind of glad to have at least somebody to listen to him, but if something like that happened every time, he would rather prefer to bear this little pain alone. Getting terrified for his whole life with untasty pictures was already bad enough and now he should even think of DATING or even making out with Lussuria? _"I bet he wanted to do that all the time! That scum!" _The silverette thought even more disgusted now.

"Aw, you just hurt me, Squ-chan." The older said girlishly and didn't stop walking towards him, opening his arms as a sign to embrace him. Squalo, on the other hand, just wanted to get away from here - from his own room, but on the other hand he knew that it may even...comfort him. At least a little bit. Yes, he was using Lussuria, but the boxer actually did the same. Squalo didn't make any attempts to get away from his spot and actually he let himself being hugged.

That was until Lussuria chose to touch the swordsman's ass.

_KICK._

"VOOOI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The silverette yelled, annoyed by his said _comrade, _whom he kicked pretty hard.

A quiet whimper could be heard as the flamboyant male stood up again and pouted. He was really unsatisfied by Squalo's reaction and wished that he would succeed someday, but for now, he'd just stay with him and give him some advices. That was his job after all.  
>"So, what do you plan to do from now on? Shall I give you some advices again?" The older asked cheerfully - his pain already forgotten - and sat on the black couch, which was right of the bed and vis-a-vis of Squalo's aquarium. The said male calmed down as much as possible as he sat down on his king-sized bed again, this time he actually turned to Lussuria. An angry-mark could still be seen on his face although he tried to look much...friendlier now.<br>"Yeah..." The silverette mumbled, half embarrassed and half feeling even sillier for asking someone as gay as Lussuria for advices. He could still remember the last time, where he didn't even get one good idea. Most of them could be used on little kids or fuckin' gay people - but certainly not on assassins.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long until Belphegor finished his little fight. Within some minutes he murdered a whole mafia and their boss was, for the Prince, like a silly joke - his powers weren't even worth mentioning.<p>

Now dirtied by blood and somehow he managed to cool down, the blonde walked back to Varia HQ. As the Prince walked through the forest, he thought again. Was it really that impossible for him to have fallen for that uncute Frog? Or rather why would he ever feel something as unnecessary as love? He never had this so-called feeling and he couldn't see the point in it at all.

To be honest Belphegor wasn't really surprised about that. It was true that he thought that Fran was kind of cute, but his annoying mouth just made everything seem unnecessary. If there really was something that Bel couldn't handle, then it was his expression. It was really hard to tell the differences when Fran's eyes actually showed any signs of emotion or if the young male really didn't care at all. They didn't know each other for long, but this fact would be changed quickly - there was no way that the tealette was leaving the Varia that soon and Belphegor wasn't sure if he could handle another new Illusionist or not. To be able to suppress the urge to slice up the little Frog was already hard enough.

The cold wind blew right into Bel's face and for a split second, you could see his noble eyes. The forest changed as he kept on walking, now you could already see the HQs shadowy figure from afar. Since the Prince thought that it was too arduous to think about this matter, he just chose to leave Fran alone and he didn't care what others thought about him - he was a Prince and he would do whatever _he _wanted. A smirk crept upon his face as he thought about everything what happened again and also, if he could use Squalo in any way - if this noisy shark was worth anything at all.

_Falling._

_Cracking. _

_And again. _

_Screams._

_Pain._

_A light from afar appeared, but I didn't really notice it. Everything became like a blurry vision for me. It hurt. It's burning._

_Pain._

_Make it go away. Anyone. However it was possible - I wanted to get away from here. I hear myself screaming, crying and begging - but there is nobody to help me. I'm lost here. All alone. And slowly, my flesh starts to rot. I'm disgusted. By myself. If it was a bad nightmare, I wish I'd wake up now. My bones are resolving themselves._

_Another shot of intense pain crept upon my whole body. My very existence._

_Somehow I managed to get a grip of reality again. The light which I saw before finally caught up to me. The pain stopped._

_I'm saved._

_CRACK._

_This time, I felt my bones cracking._

_GASP._

Fran woke up instantly and shot up from his bed - panting heavily and bathed in sweat. There it was again, the same nightmare he always got and every time it was getting worse and worse.

Sighing, he let himself fall onto his blue pillow again; staring at the comforting green ceiling.

_"At least it's over now." _The Illusionist thought as he wiped off the tears which came automatically. He wished that his body would stop trembling now, so that he can fall asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the reading and thank you! =D<strong>


End file.
